The impossible possible
by thistleandweed
Summary: Set after SK. Dimitri not strigoi. Rose has to deal with unexpected news and also inner and outer conflict. Not the usual pregnant story as rose is 17ish and her life is just about to begin. How will she deal with this news? Maybe rated M later but will identify.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanction. I'm sorry if this is similar to other ones but at least dimitris not left for tasha. But I think it will offer a different spin on many others. It's M rated cause I'm going to flashback and for future things.: Hope you like it.

Thank you ?

 _No no no I can't be. No it's wrong. Shit. No. But I carry on staring at the test. That little blue plus sign. No it's not possible. I can't be no. No. This isn't real. It's a dream or nightmare. I don't know. Shit. Maybe it Adrian sick idea of a joke. But he's not here. This isn't possible. Maybe it doesn't work for dhampiers. Maybe it's for humans. But then why would our hospital have it. Shit. Shit shit shit_

"Rose are you alright ?"

I realise that I'm hyperventilating and I've been in the bathroom for 10 minutes.

"Umm... Yeah Lissa I'm fine" I readjust my breathing" I'll be out in a bit"

"Okay but you better tell me what's up when you get out" I could sense her worry as she walked out.

I looked back don't to the test. _I'm pregnant. But I can't be. How can I? Maybe it's faulty and I've only done one. I'll steal another one from the hospital later._

I walk out the toilet stall and into hallway to meet Lissa.

"You alright ? You look pale."

"Yeah fine just period pain" I smile weakly.

She just nods and returns the smile.

"I wish I could read your mind". _She doesn't believe me, she knows me too well. I'll have to come up with a good comeback_

" oh no you don't,you'd be traumatised by my dirty mind" I exclaim

"Ewww rose, you're probably right" we both laugh but mines fake. All I can think about is that I might be having a baby. _Wait. No don't think about it_. I tried and push it to the back of my mind for the rest of the day.

 _It doesn't work my mind just goes around in circles. A baby? I can't be a mom. I'm 17. I'm going to be a guardian. Not a nanny. Not a blood whore. What will people think? Lissa, oh god will she be disappointed? Will I be her guardian? Oh Dimitri ? Oh shit what's he going to think? Will he believe me? Will he make me have it? I know he wants a family. Am I having a baby? Abortion, no could I ? Adoption? Maybe ? Oh I don't know. Why?_

Before I know it, it's the end of the school day and time for dimitri's training. How's this going to go? I walk into the gym to find him listening to his crappy music sitting on the mats he glances to me and gives me a small smile . I reciprocate and walk to the changing rooms to change. Oh by the way I might be carrying your baby. When I head back out he orders me to do 10 laps. Great but on the plus side running keeps my mind occupied. After I headed back and we began sparring. Don't let him go for the a few minutes he realises I'm not reacting how I normally to his hits: mostly dodging them and not hitting back.

"Are you alright rose?" He says whilst circling.

I just realise that I haven't spoken to him at all yet.

"Yh" I said looking down and carry on circling him. He stops what he's doing and tilts my chin so I'm looking at him in the eye. I stare back into his beautiful chocolate ones.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing cause I know when you're lying." God he knows me so well.

 _Should I tell him? But I don't even know yet? But he's the father? But he maybe the father of nothing ? But he may? He won't believe me, it not possible? I carry on with my internal argument until he interrupts._

"rose whatever it is you can tell me even If it is nothing important" he looks at me with somber eyes trying to encourage to divulge my secret.

 _Important, I maybe carrying your child! Oh god what do I do?_ Looking around I notice the mats in a pile in the corner where he was sitting. I look around for people before I grab his hand and begin to pull him over to them. He realises that it is something important when I sit down and sigh so sits besides me.

"Look Dimitri I need you to believe me."

"Of course I would Roza" he puts his hand on my leg for comfort. that brings a smile to me. I love it when says my Russian name.

" right okay ... I don't know where to start errrrrm"

"Roza?" He looks at me worryingly.

I stare at him for a while. I have to tell him he deserves to know.

" Dimitri, I know it impossible" I feel funny but carry on. " right... I errrrrm" okay now I'm nauseous. Oh no strigoi. I look around me nothing. Strigoi must be close. I'm about to tell him about the strigoi but I feel like I'm going to be sick. I am. I speed to the bathroom. Dimitri jumped up and scanned the area for threats and follows my direction but stop when he see I'm going to the toilet. I run into the closest cubical and throw up. _Oooooooh God. I am pregnant. I'm never sick. I've not been sick since I was baby, since i have an amazing immune system._

"Rose are you okay ?" I don't reply cause I still have that horrible taste in my mouth. " I'm coming in"

" no wait" too late he see me on the floor before the toilet.

" oh my god roza, roza , we need to get to the hospital" he realises how serious it is for a dhampier to be sick. So he scoops me up into his arms. But just as we' re out of the toilets I have to stop him.

"Dimitri stop" I struggle to get out and push on his chest " please put me down pleeease" he eventually puts me down in the middle of the gym.

"Rose we need to get to the hospital, you may have a virus or disease." He says almost like it's an order as he heads to the door out of the gym.

" no Dimitri wait" but doesn't stop as he's about to open the door. "DIMITRI "

he stops in he tracks. I've never shouted at him like that. He comes out of his protect, guardian , will destroy anything in my way mode and looks at me with shocked eyes. He slowly walks over to me.

" rose you need to get checked out" he strokes my cheek. He looks in my eyes and see I'm about to cry.

" we can't go to hospital" I say in a small voice.

" rose you need to tell me?" He realises I'm hiding something.

" I'm pregnant"

His eyes widen and drops his hand and is turning paler. "What?"

" I'm pregnant and it's yours " I look at him with pleading eyes.

There's a long silence, it feels like forever. I'm about to speak but he cuts me off.

" how?"

So what do you think? Please review and tell me how to improve. I know it's another pregnant one but most of the other ones had rose desperately love her baby from the beginning forgetting she's 17 and scared but that's just my opinion.

Until next time

Thistleandweed


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, back again. I sorry for some spelling mistakes and grammar and missing words, I'm slightly dyslexic so I only noticed most of them till I'd published it :). But thanks for the reviews.

WARNING: M RATED of cabin scene. So can skip till the next one if you don't like that stuff as it's quite in depth.

Enjoy;)

CABIN

Naked. Bare. Exposed. In the flesh. Whatever you called it Dimitri and I were at our most natural. We lay on the bed in the cabin. His lips were on mine sending me to heaven, softly and slowly as they nipped and caressed my mouth. I could feel his warm breaths on my nose as they touched every so often. My eyes were closed yet I felt so awake. We were both pressed up against each other,my back arched so my breasts were up against his torso which rose and feel as he took in air. One hand behind my upper thigh grazing my bum. His other moving from the nape of my neck to tangle in my hair that pull me closer to his lips if that was possible. I moaned. My hand was in his beautiful locks whilst my other was gripping his shoulder, I could feel his muscle moving under my hand. My legs were entwined with his. We were together at last.

He pulled back to look deeply into my eyes I did the same. I saw these fascinating orbs of dark chocolate that had flecks of gold which you could get lost in. His hair was out and fell down framing his face, tickling my cheeks. I don't know what he saw but he begun again intensly kissing me, he then nipped on my bottom lip to my left cheek to my neck to my weak spot.

"mmmmmmh"

The hand that was in my hair trailed down to my collar bone, to cup my boob. He massaged and squeezed my nipple.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

The other hand went around my bum. His lips trailed to my other breast and took my hard nipple in his mouth.

"Ooooooh Diiiiriti" my hands gripped him closer wanting more.

 _Oh god he knows what he's doing_. We've never been this inter-mate. This close. Well apart from the spell but in a way that was fake. This was real. The best bit was that we were touching. For normal couples it's nothing. But for us, or for me at least, it was the exhilarating. To feel his skin under my hands. It felt amazing, perfect, bliss. Complete.

The hand on my ass moved also, I missed the loss but realised where he was heading. _We' re really are doing this._ I was nervous of course but once his hand was there it felt so good. He rubbed gently. A tingly feeling began. He brought his lips back to mine which muffled my moans.

My hand that was on his back lowered to his perfect arse then round to the front. I took it in my hand. _Am I doing it right?_ I got an answer when I felt his moan on my mouth, a sort of growl . I began to stroke it gently, this is when I realised how big he was. _That's going into me?_ After a few seconds the tingly feeling grew and went to the pit of my stomach. My muffled moans grew which encouraged him to go faster which encourage me to go faster.

He pulled back when I got my release but it stopped me from pumping him, so I gave him a questioning look. I realise he was ready: fully. I looked into his eyes again they were so full of love, a touch of lust and a hint of nervousness. I felt beautiful under that gaze. I didn't feel self conscious Or worried of my body. I loved my body in that moment, I loved myself but most importantly I love hims so so so much. My love for him felt like a drug in my blood system that attacked my heart. It was like we were made for each other. Like magnets that attracted together, we fitted together.

"Are you sure?" He said in a laboured voice.

I gave him a slight nod. He lined himself up then put one hand above my shoulder for support so he wouldn't crush me with his weight and the other behind my back gently lifting me slightly . This was it and it was so right to anyone else it would have been wrong. I love Dimitri. He put his tip in which felt very different but good at the same time, he looks at me in the eye to make sure. Then he quickly went in past the barrier.

" ahhhhhhh" I jumped in shock and closed my eyes. I knew it was coming but still. I'm glad he went quick, the pain was already beginning to subside. He didn't move and let me adjust. We were together completely. He was inside of me, another person, we were connected on a whole new level. I opened my eye, just the sight of him made me feel better. He then began to move.

It felt strange at first but as he began to move, my body adjusted and the tingly feeling came back but stronger. He went slow at first but sped up gradually and went deeper. The pleasure just kept on growing. He kept hitting that spot and I began to meet his thrusts.

"Dimirrti" I moaned rolling the R. " rrrrroza" he replied I loved it when he did that.

" more " I whispered into his ear nipping at his ear lob. He responded quickly, literally. He began to go harder and faster. He moved angle a little so he was even deeper.

"Ahhhhhahhhh Dimitri please"

I don't know how but he went faster still. I was so close, and as if he read my mine, he moved the hand from my back to rub my clit.

"Dimitriiiiiii" I moaned loudly. I tipped over the edge. I bit into his shoulder a little to silence myself, so the whole school wouldn't hear me. The edge of bliss, complete pleasure. I felt whole and satisfied. Love is what I felt. I tipped my head back and dug my nails into him more. And with that he came undo too.

He kissed my chest whilst he was still inside of me. I tangled my hands in his hair and stroke it. I love being this close to him with out worrying about other people. " I love you" he said as he rested his head on my chest, he could probably hear my heartbeat going a 100 mph. It was so wrong for him to love me but so right. " I love you too" he pulled himself out and kiss me at the same time to make up for the loss. God I love him. We remained there for a while just enjoying the moment.

So that was "How?"

Hope you enjoy, until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, back again. Thanks for the reviews and will take your comments on board. Sorry about my spelling mistakes. Bit shorter but wanted to continue main story plot. :)**

How?

He looked at me with eyes I couldn't read. Shock? Disappointment? Angry? Maybe he doesn't believe me ? I can feel tears building up.

" I don't know how but" I choke on a tear, as it trickles down my cheek. " I am" now I'm full on crying but still staring him in the eye. Those deep eyes looked so shocked, dumbfounded and surprised. Dimitri just hugs me close and whispers Russian while he rests his head on mine. He's trying to comfort me, to make the tears go away but it won't make our big problem go away.

I push back, trying to I regain control.

" what are we going to do?"

" I don't know Roza, but first of all we need to make sure."

" Dimitri, I did a test this morning and I've just thrown up, I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant" I whisper the last bit. He takes my cheek so I look him deep in the eye, I don't know how, but whenever I look into them the world seems fine, like nothing's wrong.

" rose we' ll get through this, I promise you we will." Theres a pause before he says. "Do you know what you want to do?" _Do I know what want to do? Give me five seconds._

" Dimitri I only found out this morning, I still need to comprehend that there's s baby growing inside of me." _Our baby_.

" of course , of course but whatever you decide I'm with you."

 _He's not asked if I've cheated? Why? Thank God he didn't I don't think i could cope if that became a problem. He trusts me._

It's only then that I realise that this baby is half of him. _My own Dimitri_. He always wanted a family, he nearly left me to have one. _To give him what he really wants would be amazing, but what about me? The thought of giving birth already frightens me. Yes, I want kids but now?_

" I bet you didn't think this would happen "I slightly chuckle even though the wet tears are drying on my cheeks. I must look a mess.

" rose I don't regret it"

"What?" _How could he not regret it? If we have a baby, our lives are going to be flipped and everyone will find out about us. Or they'll think I'm a slut and got pregnant by some random Moroi._ I'm over thinking again.

" Rose what we did was love and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I love you. No, I didn't realise that this would happen but I'm with you all the way. If you want to keep it or not?"

 _It? It's a baby. A life and I'm deciding whether to kill it or not. But what's the point in its' life when I'm not able to give it what it needs? I resent my mom, I can't do that to my child? I want a life, I'm 17. Am I ready?_

He senses my internal conflict so kisses me and boy, was it a kiss. My arms wrap and his neck bringing him closers but he pulls back so he can catch him breath. In that moment I didn't care if anyone walked in.

" Dimitri, I'm really young" I hate to admit it but I am." I don't know if I'm ready for a baby, and I don't want it to resent me like I do my own mom. I've not decided but just keep that in mind."

" rose I still don't think you realise that I'm here for you. Your mom brought you up on her own but you have me. I'm not bailing at any point. I love you."

" I love you too" I kiss him again though it's shorter this time.

He pulls back. " you should get going, it's late."

I only realise that it's getting light outside, how long have I been here?

"Okay" we leave together and hold hands for a little bit before we hear footsteps of the dorms.

Once back in my room, the nauseous feeling comes back. I just made it to the en suite. _God is this what it's going to be like? I_ didn't realise but unconsciously my hands were rested on my Stomach. _A baby?_

 **So what do you think?**

 **What will she do?**

 **I know it's a controversial topic, abortion, but I thought that this would be an interesting direction to take and it is different to most stories. I don't mean to offend anyone at all as this is all just make believe and not real.**

 **I will not be changing the category of this story and will simply CLEARLY state when it is m rated. People are welcome to skip m rated parts as they wont affect the essential story line.**

 **Thank you**

 **Thistleandweed.**


End file.
